Dabi
|romaji= Dabi |alias= |birthday= |age=Unknown |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Black |eye= Turquoise |quirk= |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= League of Villains |teams= Vanguard Action Squad |debut= Chapter 57 |debutanime= Episode 31 |voice= Hiro Shimono |eng voice= Jason Liebrecht |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat}} }} is a major supporting character and villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Dabi is a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties. He has dark, spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Dabi's most striking feature is his patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of skin that are purple colored and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples and stitches. Rows of stitches extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. His eyes are also heavily lidded. Dabi has several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. He wore dark blue pants that were torn just above his ankles and a matching dark blue coat over a simple white shirt along with black shoes. He also sported a grey belt attached to a small brown leather pouch around his waist. Since joining the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi received a villain costume. He now sports a much larger dark blue coat with white sitch designs across the shoulders. The cape of the coat reaches down to Dabi's knees and is torn at the end. The coat's arm sleeves only extend to the elbows, which are finished with two thick, grey, circular cuffs that cover Dabi's biceps. He wears the same white shirt and grey belt, but sports black boots and darker pants. Gallery Dabi Profile.png|Dabi in the manga. Personality Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. He is intolerant of most people and can be very derisive. Dabi insulted Tomura immediately after meeting him and constantly does the same to his allies and his enemies. He was reluctant to introduce himself and rudely brushed off Tomura's inquiry about his true name. Dabi is dedicated to the Hero Killer: Stain's mission and desires to destroy superhuman society. He is focused on his goals and remains steadfast through the League of Villains movements. Dabi's motivations outweigh his personal feelings. He loyally follows Tomura despite coming to blows when they first met. Despite his usual expressionless behavior, Dabi finds joy in establishing himself as a villain fighting against what he believes to be false heroes. He takes pleasure in taunting heroic figures, students and pro-heroes alike. He even takes sadistic pleasure from the pain he inflicts on others, including the people he's murdered. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Dabi watches a public broadcast about news of the Hero Killer's capture. Inspired by Stain's ideology, Dabi decides to move towards the organization that was widely believed to harbor Stain's cause: the League of Villains. Final Exams Arc Giran brings Dabi and Himiko Toga to the League of Villains hideout. Dabi comments that the group's leader, Tomura Shigaraki, is gross looking. Tomura is displeased with the recruits and immediately asks Kurogiri to remove them. Kurogiri refuses and Giran introduces Dabi as a criminal who has not done any flashy crimes but follows Stain's ideology. Dabi says he is unsure about the league's motivations and asks if they would really let a crazy girl like Himiko join. Tomura asks Dabi his name, but he says he will only reveal it at a later time. Dabi goes on to say he will make the Hero Killer's will a reality. Tomura becomes wildly irritated by Dabi and Himiko's comments about Stain, enough so to attack them. Dabi and Himiko prepare to defend themselves, but Kurogiri steps in and uses his Quirk to stop them from coming to blows. Tomura storms off and Dabi complains about his attitude. Kurogiri asks Giran and his recruits to wait for a proper answer at a later date. Forest Training Camp Arc Dabi is eventually recruited into the League of Villains and assigned to lead a team of elite villains called the Vanguard Action Squad. Tomura acquires equipment for the team and has them pick it up at an unknown warehouse location. Himiko announces there is enough gear for everyone and they should bring it along on their mission. Muscular adds they need to hurry up, but Mustard disagrees because the team has been ordered not to rush or do anything too flashy. Dabi agrees and says that Tomura acted like a brat and attacking when they first met, but now he's suddenly taking charge. Dabi proclaims that their mission will be a warning shot that will tear down false heroes from their shining pedestals and drag them back to earth in order to create a new future for the world. The next day, Dabi and six other villains secretly arrive on the Wild, Wild Pussycats forest reserve where U.A. High School students are training. The Vanguard Action squad observes the campsite from a high vantage point. The members of the group start to argue about their next move, so Dabi tells them all to shut up. He goes on to say that Tomura was foolish for trying to attack the U.S.J with a band of low-level thugs and that it's much better to use a small group of elites. Dabi announces the League of Villain's first task is to strip away the student's sense of security. The Vanguard Action Squad begins their assault the next evening. Dabi uses his quirk to set the Beast's Forest ablaze in blue fire. Dabi believes the time has come for the Vanguard Action Squad to tear the false heroes down from their shining pedestals. Dabi keeps the fire going while the other villains search for Katsuki Bakugo. Twice makes clones of Dabi so he can distract the U.A. teachers. Dabi waits outside of the base camp building and surprise attacks Shota Aizawa on his way out. He blasts Eraserhead with an explosion of blue flames. Eraserhead evades and erases Dabi's quirk by looking at him. He overpowers the villain and pins him to the ground before interrogating him for information about his allies. Dabi refuses to comply and gets free once a few of the students arrive. Eraserhead goes to restrain Dabi again, but the clone disappears as Dabi taunts the latter. Dabi tells Twice the clone was defeated too fast. Twice rebuffs Dabi's claim. He comically argues until Dabi orders him to make another clone to keep the Pro-Heroes at bay. Another one of Dabi's clones attacks the base camp again. He blasts one of the classrooms and is quickly restrained by the Blood Hero: Vlad King. The clone goads Vlad King until Eraserhead arrives and destroys it. Mr. Compress is able to successfully capture Katsuki and radios the team to rendezvous. Twice complains and Dabi argues that Mr. Compress did a fine job. Dabi notices Yuga Aoyama hiding behind a bush, but before he acts, Twice reminds him to call back Nomu. Twice had reminded Dabi to unleash Nomu on the students earlier. Dabi remembers the Nomu was designed for him and will only react to his voice. He signals the Nomu while he and Twice walk to the meeting spot. Dabi and Twice meet Himiko first. Dabi asks how her mission went and Himiko replies that she was only able to collect one sample of blood. As Twice and Himiko begin to banter back and forth, Dabi notices a trio of students tackling Mr. Compress out of mid-air. Dabi orders Mr. Compress to move aside and he does so by using his compressing quirk on himself. Dabi throws a fireball that burns Mezo Shoki and Izuku Midoriya. The other villains attack the student and Mr. Compress motions to give the captured students to Dabi. He meant to keep their compressed marble bodies inside his pocket, but Mezo stole them. Kurogiri arrives to evacuate the villains. Dabi refuses to leave without Katsuki, but Mr. Compress reassures him he was hiding the real marbles the entire time. Yuga shoots Mr. Compress in the face and he drops the marbles out of his mouth. Mezo is able to retrieve Fumikage Tokoyami, but Dabi secures Katsuki's marble before Shoto Todoroki reaches it. Dabi mocks Shoto's attempt and tells Mr. Compress to confirm Katsuki's body. Katsuki reverts to his normal body with Dabi's hand around his neck. Dabi calls checkmate and the villains disappear within the warp-gate. Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Dabi is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout. After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice removed the restraints. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr. Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad is not intimidated; Dabi thinks Katsuki is a fool for trying to provoke them. Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restraining Dabi and the other villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Dabi attempts to break free by using his flames, but Gran Torino stops Dabi with a kick. Dabi along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is. All For One forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on Dabi who has fallen unconscious and turns him into a marble. Dabi along with the Vanguard Action Squad, Tomura and Kurogiri teleport away from the battlefield after Sensei uses Kenji's Quirk to forcefully suck them into Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Internship Arc After the battle between All Might and All for One, Dabi acts on his own, finding new recruits to expand the League of Villains. He encounters four other villains in an alley who behaved hostilely toward him. Dabi considers the small group of villains as garbage and kills them with his Quirk. Later on, Dabi is seen in the back of a truck alongside Mr. Compress, and telling Tomura Shigaraki shogi is not as simple as he thinks. Pursuing the police, Dabi tells Spinner his driving makes him nauseous. Until Snatch appears and Dabi appears behind him engaging in a fight. He claims Dabi is the mass murderer that made he has seen on the news recently because of his Quirk, this makes Dabi excited at his growing infamy. Snatch then tries to attack Dabi with a sand mutation, but is countered by Dabi's quick setting his body ablaze. With the help of Atsuhiro, he manages to trap him in a marble. Atsuhiro then asks Dabi if Snatch will be injured or die because the flames cannot burn through sand, to which Dabi states he will be injured because only the top of his body can transform to sand. Afterwards, when Tomura finishes with Chisaki's arms off, Dabi is seen leaving the area before police arrive. Quirk and Abilities Dabi's Quirk allows him to generate blue flames from his body, similar to Endeavor. He often releases intense blue flames from the palm of his hands, producing recoil. Overall Abilities: Dabi is a highly capable villain, who can contend with a multitude of heroes. His clone alone holds its own against Shota Aizawa for an extended amount of time. Dabi's sneak attack would have killed both Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima, if not for the quick reflexes of a Pro-Hero. Dabi remains confident in restraining Katsuki Bakugo, despite him being the number one participant of U.A. Sports Festival. Battles Forest Training Camp Arc *Shota Aizawa vs. Dabi's clones: Lose Internship Arc *League of Villains vs. Snatch: Win Relationships Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology and wishes to finish what he started. It appears Dabi's decision to use an alias instead of his real name was inspired by Stain as well (who also did not go by his real name). Himiko Toga Dabi sees Toga as a valuable ally, though he does not appear to have a high opinion of her as he considers her to be insane. They were both influenced by Stain's ideology. Twice Dabi is shown to have no problem working with Twice and not annoyed by his antics and contradictory personality. Twice has confidence in Dabi's strength and rebuffs his doubt about his own strength. Trivia *His alias, Dabi, means "Cremation". *In the My Hero Academia anime opening credits 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Dabi was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing his appearance to come. *Dabi can get carsick easily as he stated to Spinner when the latter was not driving properly. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "The Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality." *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future." *(To Shota Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later." *(To Blood King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students." References Site Navigation it:Dabi pl:Dabi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists